Methods of patterning devices with linear arrays are of great importance in the fabrication of a wide variety of electronic, optical and micro-mechanical devices. Such patterning is typically achieved by photolithography (exposing photoresist through a patterned mask), or by imprint lithography (imprinting a resist by a patterned mold). (See Reference 1 of Appendix A, hereinafter [1]).
Unfortunately both techniques depend on patterned masks or molds which must be precisely fabricated. The fabrication of such tools is expensive and time-consuming.
Linear arrays are basic components in many devices. Such arrays, typically comprised of narrow protruding line regions spaced apart by narrow recessed regions, can be used in the fabrication of optical gratings, optical filters, microcircuits, MEMs devices, micro/nano fluidic devices, interconnects and devices for processing long chain polymers such as biological molecules. Processes to make linear devices are also used to make memory devices, magnetic storage devices, and templates for cell growth and adhesion. New methods of making linear arrays inexpensively, especially in large areas, would be highly desirable.